Project Fenris - Type C Stealth Interdictor Cruiser
Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Affiliation: Closed-Market | Confederacy of Independent Systems, Eternal Empire * Model: Fenris-class Type C Stealth Interdictor Cruiser * Production: Semi-Unique * Material: '''Impervium-334, Duralumin, Starship Components, Stygium Crystal * '''Classification: Stealth Cruiser * Length: 750 Meters * Width: 160 Meters * Height: 165 Meters * Armament: Average - 2x KC-404 'Thanatos' Heavy Torpedo Launchers - 4x KC-208 'Phalanx' Cruise Missile Launchers - 4x KT-505 'Tigris' Repeating Turbolasers - 2x Ion Cannons - 12x Point Defense Laser Cannons * Defenses: Average - HIMS - Military-Grade Shield Generator - Impervium-334 Armor Plating * Hangar Size: Low: '''1 Squadron * '''Support Craft Hangar: 1 Squadron * Maneuverability Rating: High * Speed Rating: High * Hyperdrive Class: Average: 2 * Starship Sensor Package * Starship Ion Engines * KC-8086 Phase Shifting Array Hyperdrive * Starship Shield Generators * Starship Repulsorlift Engine * Starship Maneuvering Thrusters * Starship Communications Package * Starship Life Support System * Starship Escape Pods * Starship Inertial Dampeners * Starship Medical Bay * Starship Barracks * Stygium Cloaking Field Generator: The various ship classes emerging from Project Fenris are highly specialized warships, equipped with a cloaking system. Incorporating a system built around the properties of Stygium crystals located at the heart of the ship, the Type C is capable of concealing its presence from enemy vessels * KC-8086 Phase Shifting Array Hyperdrive: Fenris cruisers are equipped with a Phase Shifting Array Hyperdrive which allows them to slow down to sublight speeds while remaining 'submerged' in hyperspace * Stygium Cloaking System: The Type C Fenris Cruiser is outfitted with a Stygium cloaking system that allows it to hide its presence from enemy ships, making it invisible to any vessels not equipped with sensors that can track stealth vessels, although a brief window exists when the ship is detectable after exiting hyperspace, before the stealth system goes online * Stealth Interdictor: The Type C is outfitted with a pair of gravity well generators, giving it the capability to pull ships out of hyperspace, as well as preventing them from subsequently engaging their hyperdrive to escape * Race Horse: Highly specialized warships intended to harass and cripple enemy formations, the Project Fenris cruisers are notably faster than regular ships of comparable size * Master Of None: The Type C's armament is unimpressive, as the class is intended to perform the role of support vessel, being unable to adequately carry out any tasks other than its intended one * Big Target: Because of the gravity well generators contained in massive blisters portruding from the ship's hull, the Type C has a much larger profile, making it easier to hit once detected * Not A Brawler: The Type C's close-range armament is especially weak, making it extremely poorly suited for slugging matches with other ships and must be kept at an adequate distance from the enemy Emerging out of the combined efforts of the Eternal Navy's strategic theorists, Project Fenris is one of the most highly classified armament efforts ever conducted by the Eternal Empire and for good reason. The result of a decade of military experience, the Project Fenris cruisers are intended to be the deadly poisoned dagger of the Eternal Navy, delivering fatal blows to its enemies and crippling their supply lines. The Project Fenris cruisers are not line-of-battle warships by a longshot, unable to hold their own in any kind of traditional engagements, intended to operate deep behind enemy lines and strike at high-value targets, only to swiftly disappear afterwards. To achieve this, they make use of a complex Stygium-based stealth system which enables them to hide their presence from enemy sensors until they fire. Although all of them are formally labeled as Fenris-class Cruisers, this designation in fact refers to several different classes of warships, all built around a common hull design and stealth system and with matching performance in terms of speed, both in hyperspace and in sublight travel. Due to their size and the sheer amount of weapons and various systems packed into their hulls, the various classes of Fenris cruisers have very cramped interiors and as such, every inch of available space is utilized as efficiently as possible. A posting aboard a Fenris cruiser is a claustrophobic experience. The Type C serves as the interdictor of the Fenris task forces and is equipped with gravity well generators which allow it to pull ships out of hyperspace and prevent them from escaping by engaging their hyperdrives. Its armament and hangar capacity are unimpressive and the gravity well blisters give it a much larger profile which is easier to hit, however because of the lower mass, it is also slightly more maneuverable than the other Fenris classes Like all Fenris cruisers, the Type C ships do not receive a name, but a number and letter designation, a decision taken for security reasons, in order to make it easier to conceal the project under copious amounts of red tape, Type C Fenris cruisers receive the designated letter 'U', followed by a three-digit number beginning with 3, distinguishing them from other classes of Fenris cruisers. Example designations would be U-309, U-365 and so on. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/project-fenris-type-c-stealth-interdictor-cruiser.123106/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex